recommencement
by scrapfaconed
Summary: petite ffiction pour un concours suite du tome 2
1. Chapter 1

bonjour voici la fiction pour repondre au concours lancé par black moon

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Recommencement

Elena reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle. Même si elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Stefan lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois son amour. Elle réapprenait les choses de la vie telles que marcher, manger, rire mais aussi écrire et parler avec ses deux amies fidèles : Bonnie et Meredith. Elles veillaient sur elle pendant leurs vacances. Ils avaient du déménager. Allez faire comprendre aux gens de Fell's Church qu'Elena était revenu d'entre les morts. C'était une chose impossible. Ils ne les avaient jamais crus pour Sue et Vicky alors là ils seraient tous enfermés avec le grand père de Meredith.

Matt lui rendait très rarement visite. La voir partager sa vie avec un autre homme que lui - Bien que celui-ci était devenu son meilleur ami grâce aux épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble - Lui était douloureux.

Ils savaient que les jours de bonheur leurs étaient comptés. Les pouvoirs d'Elena grandissaient de jour en jour. C'était sûrement pour une raison. Bonnie aussi sentait cette chose se rapprocher d'eux, sans savoir ce que c'était.

Les deux frères s'étaient jurés de tout faire pour la protéger. Après le retour de Damon auprès d'eux. Malgré qu'il n'en dise rien, il éprouvait de l'amour pour Elena et cette attirance l'avait fait revenir. La perdre une nouvelle fois n'était pas envisageable. Ils avaient trop souffert surtout Stefan. Il arrivait enfin à ne plus culpabiliser de la caresser, l'embrasser et de la mordre comme avant. Elena l'avait supplié par la pensée mêlée à ses larmes de la voir comme une femme et non comme une enfant.

Il lui avait repassé sa bague au doigt. Celle qu'il avait gardée précieusement autour de son cou. Même si elle en avait plus besoin. Elle n'était plus un vampire. Mais c'était un symbole de leur union.

Elena s'exerçait en cachette avec ses amies. Elle désirait plus que tout reparler. Pas comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Mot par mot, syllabe par syllabe mais comme avant sans chercher à chaque fois ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Dire à Stefan qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était toute sa vie. Mais aussi merci à ses amies d'être là pour elle. Et tant d'autres choses.

- « Répète après moi : je m'appelle Elena » prononça lentement Bonnie

- «Je m'ap....pel....le Elena »

- « Bien maintenant essaye plus vite »

- « Je m'ap....pelle Elena »

- « Super »

Ce qui réjouissait Bonnie ne rendait pas heureuse Elena. Tout ça prenait trop de temps. La lecture, l'écriture et ses dons étaient revenus plus vite beaucoup plus vite.

Bonnie sentit son malaise. Elle l'encouragea en déposant sa main sur la sienne.

- « Allez Elena dis moi la chose que tu voudrais dire. La plus importante à tes yeux. »

- « Je t'ai ….. me Ste….Ste…. fan » dit elle pendant qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu y arriveras et ce jour là nous serons très fières de toi. »

_Vendredi 3 Juillet_

_Cher journal, je reprends mon écriture dans le nouveau journal que Stefan m'a offert. Je n'écris mieux que je ne parle. Parler est si dur ! Bonnie et Meredith m'aident énormément. Mais je n'arrive pas à progresser aussi vite que je le voudrais. Je suis revenue à la vie me souvenant de ma vie passée et de ma non vie. Mais dès le lendemain tout était revenu à zéro. Repartant de rien. _

_Je souhaite plus que tout, dire à Stefan comme je l'aime. Mais même ces deux simples mots restent coincés au fond de ma gorge. Mon nouveau don m'aide à communiquer surtout avec Stefan et son frère, vu qu'ils ont le même. Lire dans les pensées et capable de les partager. Mais ce n'est pas pareil._

_Mais une autre chose m'inquiète. Cette présence. C'est comme si j'étais épiée continuellement. Ce n'est pas un vampire car si ça serait le cas je le sentirais. Ce n'est pas non plus un esprit. J'ai peur. Pas pour moi. Non. Mais pour eux. Ils feront tout pour me protéger comme une enfant que je ne suis pas. Même à en risquer leur vie. _

Elena avait stoppé son écriture. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle fut rejoint par Stefan qui la prit dans ses bras sans lui demander ce qui la rendait triste.

La nuit était tombée et le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. Il la berça en regardant ce spectacle céleste. Il bénissait ceux qu'ils lui avaient rendu sa bien aimée. Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit. Pour s'allonger ensuite à ses côtés. Elle se lova contre lui. Il lui caressa ses beaux cheveux couleur or.

- « Elena mon amour, jamais je ne te quitterais, ni permettrais que quelqu'un te fasse de nouveau du mal. Jamais. »

Il laissa ces promesses en suspend. Quand un bruit le fit se relever brusquement.

Damon bondit de la fenêtre quelques instants après.

- « Tu as entendu ? »

- « Oui. Tu as vu ce que c'était » demanda Stefan à son frère.

Elena était assise sur son lit un air apeuré sur le visage. Stefan s'approcha vers elle mettant un genou sur le lit pour lui prendre la main.

- « N'ais pas peur. Nous sommes là. »

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux frères. Damon lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- « Je vais voir ce que c'était. Veille sur elle ! » Ajouta Damon en sautant par la fenêtre se transformant en corbeau.

Stefan était partagé voulant rester à ses côtés et filait pour traquer ce qui avait fait ce bruit animal. Un cri de loup ? Mais pour la région c'était peu probable.

- « Vas ! » lança Elena

- « Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. »

- « Je ne suis plus une petite fille Stefan. Je saurais me protéger. Mais pas les gens de cette ville, ni mes amies. Alors sors et trouve ce qui a poussé ce hurlement. » Lui communiqua Elena par la pensée.

Stefan ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Il prit le même chemin que son frère.

_A quoi pouvait bien servir les portes ?_

Elena avait fait preuve de courage pour _dire_ à Stefan de s'en aller. Mais maintenant elle était terrorisée. Le moment de savoir pourquoi elle était revenue avait sonné.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

si vous avez aimé et peut etre meme si vous désirez une suite votez pour moi http (:) //www (.)lecture-academy (.) ?page=article&id_article=2645 ou le lien est sur mon profil

merci d'avance

ed


	2. Chapter 2 la traque

kikou voici une petite suite a cette ff je promet d'aller au bout de l'idee mais j'ai besoin de vous et de vos votes

encore une semaine please votez pour moi sur meme pseudo meme titre (lien sur mon profil)

******************************************************************************************************************************

Chapitre 2 : la traque

Stephan avait obéi aux pensées de son aimée : Elena. Mais redoutait plus que tout de la perdre à nouveau. Il ne la considérait pas comme une petite fille mais bien comme une femme. Une femme fragile. Sa femme. Vulnérable et courageuse. Il la voyait étudier chaque jour. Réapprendre tout de A à Z. il admirait sa force, sa détermination. Mais rêvait plus que tout de réentendre sa voix. Sa si merveilleuse voix. Celle qu'elle avait à son retour d'entre les morts. Il rêvait qu'elle lui redise « je t'aime Stefan ». Mais pour l'instant il ne devait penser qu'à une chose courir. Suivre la piste. Traquer cette chose qui avait émis cet horrible bruit.

Son frère qui était parti avant lui était debout en face de lui.

- « Damon ! As-tu trouvé ? »

- « Non à part cette puanteur. Rien pas la seule trace de vie. »

- « Bizarre. Pour une forêt. Ce silence. »

- « Oui c'est justement ça qui me fait le plus peur. Surtout que si toi tu es là qui est avec Elena. »

- « Elle m'a forcé à venir te rejoindre. »

- « Tu vois cher frère la différence entre toi et moi. C'est que moi aucun ordre qui pourrai contre sa sécurité me ferai obéir. Toi tu lui cède tout. Tous ces moindres caprices. Comme de la mordre alors que tu sais qu'elle est faible. »

Stefan senti la colère monter en lui. Mais il ne trouvait pas ces gestes faibles. Non. Juste un acte d'amour. Le cœur mort de son frère était il si froid ?

- « Nous ferions mieux de retourner au prés d'elle. »

Sur ces derniers mots les deux frères reprirent leur course à travers bois.

Le silence des alentours était pesant. aucun animal. Aucun oiseau. La forêt était endormie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Ils trouvèrent Elena debout dans le salon. Seule. Apeurée. Silencieuse.

Elle ne bougea pas en voyant les deux frères rentrés dans la pièce.

_Ne lui en veut pas de ne pas te sauter au coup elle hésite encore entre nous deux (Damon)_

- « je ne pense pas ! Regarde ses paupières elles sont fixes. »

Damon n'avait pas remarqué ce détail. Mais en regardant autour de lui il remarqua bien plus. Beaucoup. Beaucoup plus. Tout était figé. Le feu dans la cheminée. Les aiguilles de la grande horloge. Que ce passait il ?

Quand dans une grande bourrasque, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Les deux frères se retournèrent. Pour faire face à une femme.

- « Qui êtes vous ? Que lui avait vous fait ? » Hurla Stefan

- « Quel malpoli ! Pas de bonjour ! Pas d'entrer ! » Répondit la femme d'une voix maléfique.

- « Mon frère oubli les bonnes manières des que l'on touche à sa future épouse. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. » Siffla Damon en s'approchant rapidement de la femme.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe verte de velours. Les cheveux noirs remontés en chignon. Et son maquillage noir lui donné un coté obscur. Sa présence toute entière lui donné cet air obscur.

- « Je ne lui ai rien fait de mal. Juste stoppé le temps. Je souhaitais me présenter à vous. »

- « Alors faites le et laissait la tranquille. »

- « Ouuu mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! »

- « Vous ne pouviez pas mieux dire. » dit Damon en montrant ses dents.

Les deux frères étaient sur la même longueur d'onde pour protéger Elena. Car même s'il ne l'avouait pas Damon aimait Elena comme Stefan. Tout ce répétait comme avec Katherine. Mais Elena elle avait choisi qu'un seul frère. Stefan.

Un loup immense fit irruption dans la pièce. Ce qui fit reculer les deux frères. Se rapprochant de la femme de leur cœur.

- « il ne vous fera aucun mal si vous me laissait tranquille. »

Les deux frères ce regardèrent ne communiquant que par pensée.

_Tu sent ce que je sent ? demanda Damon_

_Oui c'est la même puanteur que dans la forêt._

_Oui exactement. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un vrai loup vu sa taille._

_Un loup-garou ?_

_Non Tyler était beaucoup plus moche mais moins mal odorant._

_Alors que crois-tu que c'est ?_

_Aucune idée._

Ils interrompirent leur dialogue silencieux pour toiser leurs deux invités.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

à bientot

ed


End file.
